Carrot
by miamitravel
Summary: Do you ever wonder what would happen if Sheamus went tanning witha few of the p-ther stars, read to find out!


A/N: I do not own WWE or Shells for that matter…I am on for some reason (shells its all on you dear) a Sheamus writing kick. My Cody and Evan muse kinda have taken a backseat to the Celtic Warrior and they are none to happy. Have fun reading!!!!

**Carrot**

Several of the WWE Superstars were arriving at the arena for a pre-show meeting. Everything had gone well and they had time to kill so some of them decided to go to the local tanning salon to keep their color up. They decided to take Sheamus with them.

Triple H, Cody, Ted, Randy, Evan, Sheamus, Mickie, Eve and Maryse all hit the local tanning salon. Now by looking at everyone you can tell that they tanned on a regular basis, with the exception of Sheamus. Triple H started referring to him as Frosty, because of how pale he was. But being a true Irishman, tanning was not something that came easy to him.

"Paul, do ye honestly think that by me goin tannin with ya all, that it will somehow make it better fer me?" The tall Irishman asked.

They all looked at Sheamus and said yes. Mickie trying to be the sensible one turned and looked at him and said "It's not that we don't like the color of your skin, it's just that it is so white people are going blind from the glare that comes off of you." At which point she completely lost it and was on the floor in hysterics. Cody looked at her and shook his head.

"Shea, look at it this way, you can go for the spray on tan which when you think about it would make more sense for you then you turning red in a tanning bed and then having to wrestle tonight all burnt." Ted said.

"Excuse me gentlemen and ladies your beds are ready for you now. I'm sorry sir but I think it might be for the best if you listen to your friends. You are very fair skinned and since you may be wrestling later on this evening any tanning you do now will turn you bright red rather then tan. Spray on tan might be the best solution for you." Said the young woman at the counter.

"Well lass, if that is what you think is the best way to go, I am willin ta give it go. What do I need ta do?" He asks.

"Follow me and don't worry I won't bite I promise. Step in here, remove your clothing but leave on the boxer briefs. Once you are finished let me know and then we will continue."

Shea stood there shaking his head wondering how the hell he agreed to this in the first place. Oh yeah that's right Paul said it would be fun and that it would be something to try and see if it actually works. So here I am standing here stripping off my clothes, while everyone else is in a tanning bed and I could be getting Starbucks right next door. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts away, he opens the door and pokes his head out. "What's next?"

"Come on and don't look so scared. If you don't like it the you can always scrub it off with lemon juice and sugar." He looked at her like she had two heads. Great this is all I need. "Okay lets get you started. Step up, face the door and hands up over your head. See you in about 5 minutes." Closing the door the young woman steps back and starts the machine.

At this point the rest of the guys come out from the rooms an are looking for Sheamus, Paul walks over to the counter to speak with the young woman there, but before he can say anything she looks him in the eye, gives a thousand watt smile and says "Y'all are seriously fucked up doing this to that nice guy. You know how he will come out looking, right?"

Mickie, Eve and Maryse had joined the guys in the waiting area. They were all waiting patiently for Shea to get done. Well the machine had turned off and the young woman, went to go check on the hot Irishman. When she opened up the door of the spray tan, she gasped in surprise then started to giggle. She realized quickly that it was no laughing matter but it couldn't be helped. Shea was standing there in his boxer briefs looking like a giant carrot. Because he was so white and the tanning spray on the darker then normal side, he looked like a giant carrot.

The young woman didn't know what to say and she was trying her best not to laugh, but she had a feeling that the joke was on him. She opened the door wider until he was able to step out. At that point they all looked at him, jaws on the floor and then the laughing started. Tears were flowing from their eyes as they took in the site of. Here is this 6'6" red headed Irishman, with a gorgeous soft spoken voice and here he was a giant carrot. So now the question is: since he looks like a carrot does that mean he gets to dress up as a rabbit?….


End file.
